In general, it is known to construct an arrow 10 to include a shaft 12, a head 14 attached to or positioned at a front of the shaft 12, fletchings 16 positioned near a rear end of the shaft 12, and a nock 18 on the rear end of the shaft 12, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Normally, the shaft 12 is round in cross-section. The head 14 may attach thereto and may be configured to strike or pierce a target upon the arrow 10 being fired from a projectile firing device, such as a bow or a crossbow (not pictured). Connection between the head 14 and the shaft is normally accomplished by inserting at least a portion of the head within an aperture, receiver, or otherwise hollow portion of the shaft 12. The connection may be a friction fit, may be threaded, or may include the use of an adhesive.
The arrow 10 may include three fletchings 16, which may be positioned equidistantly around a circumference of the shaft 12. The fletchings 16 are adapted to act as airfoils and stabilize the arrow during flight. The nock 18 may attach to the shaft 12 and may include a bowstring receiver (such as in the form of a notch or groove) for aligning the bowstring with the arrow in order to initiate flight. Connection between the nock 18 and the shaft 12 is normally accomplished via insertion of at least a portion of the nock 18 into the shaft 12. As with the head, the connection between the nock 18 and the shaft 12 may be a friction fit, may be threaded, or may include the use of an adhesive.
Alignment between the nock 18 and the shaft 12 is important, as this alignment is responsible for the relative position of the arrow 10 and the bow when the arrow is shot. If the nock is not properly aligned, then one or more fletchings 16 may contact the bow as the arrow is released, thereby affecting the trajectory and/or speed of the arrow during flight.
Similarly, alignment of the head 14 with the shaft 12 may be important, especially in the case of broadhead, which may include three blades. Specifically, alignment of the blades of the broadhead with the fletchings 16 may lend to a straight trajectory during flight.
Current methods of alignment between the nock and the shaft and/or between the head and the shaft include a simple visual inspection of alignment, or may include some form of a reference point for alignment. For instance, the shaft 12 and/or the nock 18 or head 14 may include a marking or a ridge for indicating an appropriate alignment configuration. However, these manual alignment methods are prone to user error in alignment, and allow for twisting, turning, and working loose of the nock and/or head through normal use.
Accordingly, a need has been identified for an arrow with an improved alignment system which addresses these and other shortcomings of traditional arrows.